


Wichsvorlage

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, Implied Bestiality, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aberforth/LJ Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wichsvorlage

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Muggel so erfinderisch sein könnten? Auch wenn sie ganz offensichtlich nichts von Cafés verstanden. 

Aberforth starrte auf den – wie hatte die kleine Kellnerin ihn genannt? – _Bildschirm_. Ein Schirm für Bilder, nicht gegen den Regen. Die Bilder nicht wirklich bewegt, jedoch austauschbar. Er musste dazu nur mit diesem seltsam leichten Stein den Pfeil über das Bild bewegen und _klicken_. Es war fast wie in der ersten Klasse, als er mit seinem Zauberstab versucht hatte, die Bewegungen in seinen Büchern nachzubilden. Na ja, es waren natürlich immer Albus Bücher gewesen. Makellos, bis Aberforth sie in seiner Wut gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Doch der weiße Strich, den Albus Mund bildete, war jede Strafe wert.

Aberforth klickte wieder, und da war – nein, da war wirklich! – eine Ziege. Eine hübsche, graue, auf einem Bild mit blauem Hintergrund. Er klickte wieder. Und wieder: Es gab sie umgeben von Papier, umgedreht, sogar mit Schrift auf ihrem hübschen Fell – _Live Journal_. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer machte denn so was und verschandelte das Bild einer so hübschen Ziege? Etwa dieser Mr. Journal? Blöder Name, das. Und ein blöder Kerl dazu. Er, Aberforth, hätte das lockige Fell gebürstet, bis es glänzte, und sie anschließend hinter ihren schönen kleinen Ohren gekrault, so wie er das daheim im Hogs Head mit seiner Berta machte. Diese Ziege, Frank, die wäre ihm sofort nachgelaufen. Ziegen mochten Aberforth. Es waren kluge Geschöpfe, die wussten, wer es gut mit ihnen meinte. 

Wie von selbst fand seine linke Hand den Weg zwischen seine Beine. Die rechte hielt er fest auf den Stein gepresst, der die Bilder bewegen konnte. Er rutschte etwas tiefer in den schäbigen Stuhl, der in diesem seltsamen Café in Muggel-London stand. Einem Café, in dem sie keinen anständigen Kaffee servierten, aber in dem man hinter einem Tisch mit _Bildschirm_ platziert wurde. Seufzend starrte Aberforth auf das braune Getränk in seinem Glas. Nachdem ihm der erste Schluck gleich schäumend in die Nase gestiegen war, konnte er auf den Rest gut verzichten. Pappsüß war das Zeug außerdem.

Härter reiben, versuchen, sich selbst durch die Hose hindurch zu greifen. Warum hatte er auch nur den Umhang ausgezogen? Aberforth biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fixierte entschlossen das Bild der Ziege auf dem Schirm. Wenn sie sich jetzt bewegen würde, so wie Berta, dieses zarte Stupsen ihre Nase gegen seinen Schritt. Wenn er nur mit seinem Zauberstab… ein kleiner Schwenk und dieser Frank wäre beinahe wie ein echtes Bild, nicht diese leblose Muggel-Variante. Aberforth schloss in einem Anflug von Sehnsucht die Augen.

„Sir?“ Eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Dann, energischer: „Sir!“ Die Kellnerin. Aberforth tauchte mit einem Seufzen auf aus seiner Phantasie. „Sir.“ Flammende Röte überzog ihr junges Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Sie auffordern zu gehen.“ Ihr Blick wanderte kurz ab zu seiner linken Hand. „Wir… wir sind ein öffentliches Internet-Cafe, kein… solcher Laden.“ Sie sah an ihm vorbei, irgendwo auf die Stelle hinter seinem rechten Ohr. Eine Erklärung konnte er sich sparen. Aberforth warf ein paar Münzen und Scheine auf den Tisch vor ihm. Aufstehen und seinen Umhang anlegen waren eins. Nur wenige Schritte bis zur Tür.

Ein überraschtes Aufatmen der Kellnerin lies ihn sich noch einmal umsehen: Sie war auf seinen Stuhl gesunken, hielt ihre Augen gebannt auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. „Schon wieder“, hörte er sie sagen. „Schon wieder einer dieser perversen Blogger.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first porn battle on ficathon_de.


End file.
